Drizzts New Beginning
by Shraikor
Summary: First fanfic!  Drizzt starts out on his journey a little earlier...  Had this idea in my head for a while. i can't remember of find some details so check outthe AN!


"talking or handsigns"

"_flashback"_

'thinking'

(things unknown to me or just something random)

Drizz't sat, numbly staring into the night thinking back on the (insert time in book here), and how simple life was back then. Abyss! It had been easy even two days ago when he thought that all he had to do was kill some of the evil surface elves who had chased the Drow to the Underdark eons ago. It was all so easy until the raiding party had reached the surface…

Flashback

_As the drow party surrounded the unsuspecting troupe of Moon (?true?) elves Drizz't thought to himself that these people didn't look so evil, at least not any more so than his own kind. The troupe was gathered around a bonfire playing music and dancing in circles. Motion, in the corner of his right eye, caught his attention. He turned to see his brother Dinnin making hand signs._

"_Load your crossbows with paralyzing darts and await my signal."_

_All the drow signaled the affirmative except for Drizz't, who started to feel uneasy, yet loaded his bow anyway._

_Dinnin took aim as did the others. As he pulled the trigger with one hand with the other he signaled the go ahead with the other. (insert party number here) darts flew silently flew towards their unsuspecting targets. (insert troupe number here) elves fell stiffly to the ground as their companions started shouting in elvish while either running towards there downed companions or looking towards the tree line. The latter started shouting as first one then more dark shapes detached themselves from the trees and rushed towards the still standing elves. One of the figures raised a hand and a globe of pure darkness smothered the campfire blanketing the area in darkness with the only light coming from the distant stars._

_Drizz't could only look on in horror from the trees as his companions reached the gathering which was just now starting to break into a panicked run. He could see the drow swinging their weapons and cutting down the defenseless elves. He watched as a pair, presumably mother and daughter, ran towards his hiding place. He watched as a figure broke off from the slaughter and ran after them. They were almost to his hiding spot when the mother spotted him and paused. It was that hesitation that allowed their pursuer to catch them and run his sword through the woman's back. He yanked the sword to the left and ripped it out of the woman's side leaving a gaping wound before turning to the child._

_As Drizz't watched, the attacker raised his sword and started to swing at the child who was looking at her mother and saying one word over and over again. It was as this happened that Drizz't realized that he knew little of the true world and that little was probably false. His world… shattered into a billion shards and he was left with only one desire, one passion… to stop this slaughter._

_He jumped forward shooting his crossbow with one hand and drawing a scimitar with the other. The dart hit the attacker as the sword reached the halfway point to its target. He dropped to the ground, as the elves had not too long ago, with his sword missing the girl by less than a handbreadth._

_Drizz't dropped the crossbow and drew his other scimitar. Running past the now paralyzed drow he swung one of his weapons and severed the man's spine in the lower back. He kept running until he reached the fire area and ran into a pair cutting down a fleeing man. He jumped between them and their target swinging his weapons in a wide arc to the left killing the leftmost attacker. The one on the right jumped back and brought his own weapon up in a defensive stance shouting out in the common tongue of the Underdark, "What do you think you are doing you fool! We're supposed to be killing the surface dwellers not each other!"_

_Drizz't didn't answer, instead he just began a simple yet deadly attack swinging his weapon in an intricate pattern. The other drow was killed in seconds despite having spent the last several decades training in Melee Magrethe (?). As the body slumped to the ground drizz't was already moving on, the would have been victim still fleeing into the forest._

_The fight was reaching an end as he reached the next of his former comrades and therefore when he attacked he gathered more attention from the drow waiting for a new target. As he started the attack several of these grinned and charged towards him shouting that the second-boy of Do'urden had broken the treaty and must be killed. This gathered the attention of the rest of the assembled drow who quickly finished off their victims and joined the already gathered crowdof attackers. Among these was his brother Dinnin._

_Drizz't realized that he had to finish this fast. He summoned a darkness globe sixty feet in diameter and had it centered on him. As he did this the first of the attackers reached him and swung his falchion. Drizz't no longer having to deal with an opponent that could see him-or he them-closed his eyes and relied on his other senses. He heard the enemy grunt as he swung and sidestepped the falchion while swinging his own weapons a little down of the sound. A warm spray of blood told him he had hit his target. Still relying on his ears he quickly dispatched all of those who entered the globe._

_Covered in blood and surrounded by bodies he stopped to catch his breath. He counted the number of time he had felt the spray of blood and singled out that only one target remained, besides the priestesses back at the cave,-his brother. He deactivated the globe and turned to face his brother._

_Dinnin smirked and said, "Oh goody I get to kill you just like I killed our other brother on the night you were born."_

_Drizz't clenched his weapons tighter and said nothing._

"_I wonder what mother would say about this… you helping the surface dwellers that is. Oh, that's right DIE!" As he said that last word he leapt in action throwing down a light globe while closing his own eyes. The orb burst and blinded Drizz't. knowing he couldn't remain in the same spot if he wanted to live he jumped back and to the right. Now being forced to use to use his other sense instead of just relying on them temporarily he knew he had to kill Dinnin quickly and try to help the survivors. He charged towards his brother and, focusing on offense only, started a furious barrage of attacks pushing him back._

_In response to the attack dinnin went on the defensive and waited for an opening. That opening came in the form of an overextended swing designed to take off his head. He thrust forward with his sword double handed and pierce drizz't through the side. Grunting in pain at the pain yet sensing his opponent standing still he flipped the swords around in his palms and stabbed his brother in the back with both running him straight through and crossing in the middle of his spine._

_Dinnin dropping to the ground with paralyzed legs and bleeding at the mouth scowled at his brother before falling face first on the ground…dead. His last thought was that this was how (insert third brothers name here) must have felt when he was run through._

_Drizz't ,sight coming back enough to make out vague outlines, pulled his weapons out of the body and stabbed them into the ground. He then grabbed hold of the sword running him through and quickly yanked it out. Then before he bled out he reached into one of the pouches on his belt he took out a glass vile containing a nasty looking green/black liquid, opened it up and swallowed it all in one big gulp. Feeling the wound start to numb and heal the major damage he grabbed his scimitars after wiping them on his brothers cloak. Sheathing them he knelt down and searched his brothers body for any health potions, finding several along with one revival potion. Grabbing them he stood and ran lightly over to the body of the woman with the child. The child, somehow sensing him coming, turned and grabbed the sword that killed her mother (which was still covered in her blood) before turning to face him holding the sword in a shaky yet determined grip._

_Coming closer she clumsily swung at him and he easily side stepped while drawing his weapons. With one he lightly skimmed across her chest while holding the other at her throat- easily making his point. She dropped the sword shaking in fear. He withdrew the weapons and sheathed them. He knelt down next to the woman's body and brought the revival potion to her lips. He poured it down her throat while working the muscles with his other hand. As soon as she drew breath he removed the bottle and quickly replaced it with a healing potion like he had drunk earlier. As her wound started to slowly heal he stood up and took a couple steps backwards. The girl ran forward to check on her mother. He watched this for a moment and smiled before turning around and going to check if anyone else was still alive._

Flashback End

He had checked the battlefield and discovered that about a fourth of the Moon elves had survived including those hit with the darts in the beginning. He had given healing potions to them and then done a quick search of the wagons and taken a few essential supplies and picked up his crossbow and a couple extra darts. He then left to deal with the priestesses back at the cave. It had been quick fight in which he had summoned Guen and then shot one priestess with a poison dart and sicced Guen on the other. He had put his crossbow back on his belt, grabbed his bag of supplies and taken off parallel the mountain at top speed with Guen.

Chapter End

A/N- so it's been awhile since I've read this series so I'm not too sure of names and dates as you can probably tell. So if anyone is a little more caught up with these I'd love the help. Also if anyone knows the name of that little elf girl I'd like to know as she will show up again later on in the series. And yes she does have a real name as she shows up later on in one of the series involving Drizz't and companions (who he might or might not meet in this story). Okay second to last thing, if any of you know of a good map of all the realms traveled to by Drizz't and/or a good time line of the realms and series let me as it will help make this series more accurate. And last thing- this is my first fanfic so try not to flame to hard if at all.

Shraikor out. Ja Ne!


End file.
